yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
Ayano Sugiura
| age = 14 | family = Unnamed mother | eyes = Red | height = 159cm | bloodType = AB | JapanVA = Saki Fujita | KoreanVA = Jeong Mi Bae |appearances = Anime YuruYuri YuruYuri♪♪ YuruYuri Nachuyachumi! YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+ YuruYuri San☆Hai! MiniYuri YuruYuri、 ---- Manga YuruYuri Reset! Ōmuro-ke }} is a character in the YuruYuri series who appears as a supporting character in YuruYuri, MiniYuri, Ōmuro-ke and a makes a cameo in Reset!. Description She is the current Student Council Vice President. She is known to be secretly in love with Kyōko, whom she always refers to by her full name, usually in the form of an interjection. Ayano has a tsundere type personality and this shows when she gets embarrassed around Kyōko. Though as of Yuru Yuri San Hai Ayano has started getting confident and more honest with her feelings. Appearance S1/S2= |-|NY/S3= She's rather tall for her age, being only slightly shorter than Yui. She has long maroon hair, with a ponytail extending to the middle of the back, and bangs covering most of her forehead and the sides of her face, with two locks reaching her shoulders. She also has red eyes. She is usually seen with her school uniform, but when not at school, she tends to wear colorful and fashionable clothes. Personality Ayano takes her studies and her role as Vice President very seriously. As a hardworking student, she constantly sees herself as a rival to Kyōko who always manages to beat her in tests without actually giving much of an effort, much to Ayano's dismay. She also has a tendency for making puns involving foreign words (usually based around famous locations), which tend to make Yui laugh. Her favorite foods are creme caramel and pudding (that Kyouko and Sakurako Ōmuro tend to steal). She is known to be a tsundere. Relationships ;Chitose Ikeda Ayano's best friend. She first met Chitose in class when she was sitting alone until Chitose approached her. They have a deep relationship since they've known each other for so long. They are almost always seen together and have conversations with each other all the time. Ayano usually turns to Chitose for advice to approaching Kyōko. Chitose has frequent fantasies about her and Kyōko in romantic scenarios. ;Kyōko Toshinō Ayano is secretly in love with Kyōko. However, she is not honest with herself about her feelings until around the third season where she slowly starts to reveal her true feelings. Ayano takes on a very tsundere-like personality whenever Kyōko is concerned and usually argues and tries to compete with her just to try to talk to her. Kyouko seems unaware of Ayano's feelings toward her. This pairing serves as the main fantasy pairing for Chitose during her daydreams. ;Yui Funami WIP Appearances Anime series= *''YuruYuri'' ** Episode 01 ** Episode 02 ** Episode 04 ** Episode 05 ** Episode 07 ** Episode 09 ** Episode 10 ** Episode 11 ** Episode 12 *''YuruYuri♪♪'' ** All episodes. *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!'' *''YuruYuri Nachuyachumi!+'' *''YuruYuri San☆Hai!'' **All episodes. *''MiniYuri'' ** Episode 01 ** Episode 03 ** Episode 04 *''YuruYuri、'' |-| Manga series= *''YuruYuri **''TBA'' *''Reset! **Chapter 1 *Ōmuro-ke **''TBA'' Character songs }} Gallery Sugiura.Ayano.full.1253808.jpg Sugiura.Ayano.full.813374.jpg Sugiura.Ayano.full.1319706.jpg maxresdefault.jpg va6Ad.png Download.jpg images (4).jpg|Ayano in her pyjama from Kyoko Yuru Yuri- Ayano Sugiura.jpg vlcsnap-2018-07-07-11h18m23s102.png Trivia * Coincidentally, her voice actress, Saki Fujita, voices Ymir from Attack on Titan, while Akari's voice actress, Shiori Mikami, voices Krista Lenz from the same series. ** Saki Fujita is also known to be the voice provider for the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. * She is the oldest of the Second-Year Students. ** She is the second oldest of all the students, the oldest being Rise Matsumoto, who is a Third-Year Student. * Some examples of puns include: ** Bakkin (penalty), Buckingham ** Nai nai (no way), Niagra ** Doushi yo (what should i/we do), Toushou-gu ** Fight fight, Faifai Beach ** Anshin (at ease), Angkor Wat ** Yoyuu ''(surplus) wa, Arima ''Onsen (hot spring) ** Mon mon (worry endlessly), Mont Saint-Michel ** Taji taji (overwhelming), Taj Mahal ** No no, Notredame ** Aru aru (it happens to be), Alhambra ** Aka aka (bright red), Acapulco ** Duba (dripping), Dubai ** Pumping Pompadour Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in YuruYuri Category:Characters in Reset! Category:Characters in Ōmuro-ke Category:Characters in MiniYuri Category:Student council member Category:Second Year Students